dawn's new life
by 719blade
Summary: after hearing that her bro was coming home after so long she goes and wates for him but what hapes when his pokemon chang her life


Dawn's new life

Dawn was a regular 12 year old girl how's world was about take a new road. It all started when she toke a walk in the forest near her hometown. She would make this trip to see her big brother how come home very rarely the only other time see she got to see him was when they ran into each other on there travels and most of the time he would stop and talk but for a senates or two then leave. She all ways hated this she all ways wanted to go with him on his travels but he would never let her she came to the conclusion that she half to be a pokemon to be with him and her wish was about to come truly.

As she got to the spot where she look to see what the time is.

Dawn: ok its 2:57 Dustin well be here in three minutes

She knew he be there at 3:00 he was never late or early he was always right on time. When 3:01 came along she got warder.

Dawn: ok what's up he is never late he is always on time I getting warder about him.

?: I can fix that

Dawn: what (trading around to see an old friend of her)

Misdreavus: BOO

Dawn: ahh (falling on her back)

Misdreavus: ha ha

Dawn: misdreavus you now I hate when you do that

Misdreavus: I now (giving dawn a kiss) but your just to much fun to scary

Dawn: uh thanks

Misdreavus: dawn you now I do it because I love you

Dawn: I now but steal

Misdreavus: here let me help you up (using psychic to get dawn back on her feat)

Dawn: thanks Misdreavus

Misdreavus: your welcome dawn (snuggling up to her lovingly)

Dawn: wow you know I can't rest you doing this (raping her arms around Misdreavus and giving her a hug)

Misdreavus: and I love this dawn when we have our little moments we have but to the point I am here you see your brother is in a bit of a jam

Dawn: what do you mean?

Misdreavus: you see come on its just up the road ok

Dawn: lead on

Misdreavus lead dawn to a cave in the woods

Dawn: he in there

Misdreavus: yes he is in the back there are no pokemon inside so come on he waiting

Dawn: ok but please tale me you dent just lead me here to scary me age

Misdreavus: that wasn't the plan but I might thanks for the idea dawn

Dawn: me and my big mouth

They went a little father down in the cave to they reach a point were Dustin asleep and the other two of his pokemon gardevoir and espeon. Dawn went to see her brother as she started walking torts hem she felt her body all of the sunder stop in her tracks.

Dawn: what going on

Espeon: own we don't wont you to wake hem up just yet dawn

Dawn: ok can I move please?

Gardevoir: no not yet by the way isn't one of your biggest dreamer to travel with him

Dawn: yaw it is but I would have to be a pokemon to do that

Misdreavus: that can be done

Dawn: stop teasing me we all now that's cant be done

Espeon: what to bet

Dawn: stop it yow are just making fun of me now

Gardevoir: dawn if you trust us just close your eyes and let us make your dream real ok

Dawn just noted her head and closes her eyes with saying a world doing this misdreavus, gardevoir, and espeon use psychic on dawn casing her to change. She started to shrink than the move fours her to her to be on her hands and knees finely she to the form of an eevee. Dawn could not be seen knowing she was coved in her close move around in the close into she pop out like a diglett she toke a motet to look at her new bode.

Dawn: what the

Espeon: wow dawn you make a really cute pokemon

Dawn: uh thanks but how

Gardevoir: it's to hart to say ok (picking her up out of her things and holding her close to her chest) now lets get you in Dustin's arms so when he wakes up he see you

Dawn: yow three have always gave me and Dustin a lot of love but how will he now its me

Gardevoir: he has his way (potting her in his arms then tucking them in giving dawn a kiss) good night dawn see you in the morning dawn and don't worry about yow mom or you things I take of it

Dawn: yaw good night and thanks

Gardevoir toke her thinks and then when to there home to see there mom she told her what happen to dawn and Dustin. There mom was ok knowing that dawn was ok with dustin but she told gardevoir that he better be good to dawn. Gardevoir gave their mom her world that her will she gave dawn's mom a kiss than started to leave into dustin's mom stop her she when to the kitchen and came back with a bag of splays she told her that she was going to give it to dustin when he came home but now she wonted gardevoir to give it to him. She feat so moved by her gardevoir gave her a big old hug toke the bag than left. When getting back to the cave she saw that espeon and misdreavus where up sleeping with there trainer she smiled put the bag down lad down next to him pot her arm around him then went to sleep.

When morning came Dustin started to wake up to see that he was in a cave seeing that his pokemon where sleeping with him. Also seeing there was a forth one in his arms there was something to this one dawn he thought to himself (it cant be but it is how can it be) just then his pokemon started to wake up dawn starch out then kiss her bro on the lips.

Dawn: good morning bro

Dustin: I thought it was you but how

Espeon: dawn wonted to be with you but you never let her

Misdreavus: but now she can be with us now she a pokemon

Gardevoir: I hope your not mad Dustin we just wounded to make you and dawn happy ok

Dustin: my not mad just a little spires that all but dawn are you show your ok with this I won't make you fight if you don't won't to ok

Dawn: its ok seeing how you act to your pokemon I know am in good hands and I won't to be strong for you

Dustin: be strong for yourself not me ok

Dawn: ok (jumping in to his arms to get a hug from him) I love you so much bro

Dustin: I love you to (giving her a kiss on the head)

Gardevoir: that's what I cell brother and sister love hay by the way your mom gave me this bag for you (hading him the bag that his mom gave her for him)

Dustin lets see what's mom gave us (looking to see there was a new set of close for him which was good to see his ones he hade on were old and ripe another thing in was food and splays he knead for his travels the last thing in it was a joiner that he could right down what happen on his travels he found a note rotten on it asking him to take good care of dawn) wow all this time I thought she dent care what happen to me

Dawn: mom have always cared for you but never hade the chance to tale you

Misdreavus: come on Dustin were are we going to this time

Dustin: how about were the wind blows us

Espeon: sounds good lets go

Dawn: then it's set

As the group went out they travel to see the world as dawn's bro dustin dose he wasn't in to gym battles or contest like dawn's fringy were and knowing he never steady in one spot for long to was hard for them to find dawn and dustin only rarely would they run in to one another. In one mouth time the only person they ran into was zoey at first she dent reasons dawn at first but when she did she was a little sad but happy dawn was with him were she was safe.

Three mouths later

Dawn: hard to think its been three mouths chinch that day right bro

Dustin: yaw it feels like a year has gone by its hard to keep up with the time when doing what we have

Dawn: yaw I cant get zoey's face out of my head she look so sad

Dustin: why she has always loved you dawn and wanted something with you

Dawn: hay bro why would you never let me go with you on your trip

Dustin: will I dent want to get in your way as a coordinator

Just then dawn evolved into an umbreon

Dawn: so that's what it feels like I was so happy I just had to evolved

Dustin: looks like it

Dawn: hay were are the girls at

Just then misdreavus, espeon, and gardevoir came walking up to then gardevoir was holding a sleeping glameow in her arms. Seeing this Dustin face palm.

Dustin: tell me that's not how I think it is

Gardevoir: sorry it is (laying her on his lap)

Dustin: well at lest you and zoey can de together agene

Dawn: looks like it (she said happily)

Espeon: hay look how evolved now he has a dark type on his team now

Dawn: and a normal type to (rubbing up on zoey)

As time went on dawn help zoey get use to being a pokemon and Dustin get use to having zoey with him. Later may joined his team as a flareon but could never take the plays of dustin's long past fire type hot shot and may new that but steal was a good addition to his team. May was the last one that gardevoir, espeon, and misdreavus teamed to a pokemon dustin made that clear to them after telling them if they did do it agene he would get read of them and never speak to them agene though he would weather die then do it but then dent now this. Dawn use to think about him win she saw him on TV for wining some big thing and wished she could be there with him now she never laves his side an loves her brother I mean trainer more then life it self.

Umbreon: I love you master

Dustin: I love you to umbreon (kissing her)

Don't threat dawn, zoey, and may well be back to normal by the next story

The end.


End file.
